


Ma Pateesa

by cac0daemonia



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cac0daemonia/pseuds/cac0daemonia
Summary: Fan art from LadyIrina's amazing series, "The Mandalorian, his son and the Storm Trooper."
Relationships: Corin Valentis & Mose the Hutt
Comments: 16
Kudos: 59





	Ma Pateesa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Time To Say Goodbye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28136529) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 



> This is a scene from 6 of LadyIrina's fic, "[Time to Say Goodbye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28136529/chapters/68941560)." Corin and Mose's friendship is _seriously_ one of my favorites in all of fiction. T_____T <3333333
> 
> The full series is "[The Mandalorian, his son and the Storm Trooper](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560925)."
> 
> [Timelapse video](https://youtu.be/brPaDABNH_Q)
> 
> [Tumblr](https://cacodaemonia.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Twitch](https://www.twitch.tv/cacodaemonia)

[Full-size image on imgur.](https://i.imgur.com/2TixlB6.jpg)

[Image ID: A digital illustration of two original characters from AO3 user LadyIrina’s Star Wars fan fiction, “The Mandalorian, his son and the Storm Trooper.” Corin Valentis, a white Human man, is standing on the left side of the canvas, and Mose, a yellow Hutt with brown stripes, is on the right. Corin is muscular and has dark, wavy hair. He’s wearing black leather pants and black, shiny shoes, but no shirt. Mose has a bandage wrapped around his upper abdomen and he’s wearing a small bracelet on his left wrist. Mose has his right arm outstretched, hand resting on Corin’s head. Corin is smiling slightly. The camera angle is from above, and they’re both looking up and to the right of the viewer. They’re standing at the top of a loading dock ramp, and the scene is cast in blue light. End ID.]


End file.
